Baby Bats
by deadtodd
Summary: Dick's first birthday after his parents' death. In which Batman offers him a job position. -Sad fluff/Not Slash


**Grimmy:**_ WOOT! My writer's block died just long enough for me to finish this fic. A belated birthday present for Dick! Although he also has a birthday in November, but whatevz. I'll write for both of them. This is also a response to orangevbnin's (ILU O!) awesome challenge: Roll a Die or Pick a Pair. Parental/Mentor Fic._

* * *

He sighed softly as he relaxed, lying back in the cool, fresh spring grass. It tickled his exposed skin whenever he shifted or the wind blew but he didn't regret his decision to wear short sleeves. Just a nice day in March in the garden at the Manor, early spring. It was a little chilly but he found that his mind didn't seem to want to acknowledge that. Instead it was filled with other thoughts. Little tear jerking details that he really didn't want to think about but he couldn't help it.

This was the first time he didn't spend his birthday with his parents. With the circus. His family. Sure, it wasn't a blood relation but he loved them all the same. He closed his eyes and breathed deep. Right about now would be when his mother would wake him up from sleeping in, although he wasn't really sleeping most of the time, and carry him into the bathroom.

_"Gotta clean my little Robin for his big day."_

It wasn't really a surprise party if he knew it was coming right? He could practically smell the homemade cookie cake again. Topped in iced decorations and chocolate chips. His lips twitched into a small smile. She'd said she would get him a cookie cake. Benji had a cookie cake at his birthday party and it was delicious but somehow... His had tasted better. He had wondered if they could come layered and if his mother would have made it for him that year.

And then his father would scoop him into his arms, spin him around, and give him the perfect gift. His father always gave perfect gifts. It was pretty amazing, Dick had such a short attention span when it came to selecting toys that he wanted. And somehow, his father managed to get something completely unrelated but suited his tastes perfectly. Something he wouldn't do away with easily. He slid his fingers under his shirt and over the specially tailored body suit. It didn't fit as perfectly as it did when he first tried it on.

He wouldn't cry.

His bottom lip quivered slightly. He wondered how many times he would have been able to perform with them if they were still... Hundreds. That was supposed to mark the first night he performed in front of the big crowd. He'd practiced for months and finally... Finally, his parents thought he was ready. Not only was he going to perform, but he was going to perform as a part of the Flying Graysons. Every boy dreamed of being in the circus at least once. But he was actually there. He was living the dream.

Was.

He refused to cry.

He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. There wasn't any point in thinking about it but he continued to replay that day over and over in his head. It was practically burned into his brain. Every detail. Well, almost every detail. He couldn't remember simple things like what his father was wearing... Or... or his mother's voice. He wondered if it was possible for his heart to explode due to emotional overload. He wanted to say he was angry at himself but that didn't describe how he felt at all. It was something else. And it was making it hard for him to breathe.

He really didn't cry.

"Hello Dick."

His eyes opened wide as his body snapped up and away from the ground. He sighed softly when he realized it was just Bruce. Not his father. Just Bruce. He honestly didn't understand where it came from but he suddenly had the urge to strike the man. Why did he look so smug anyways? The tears welled up in his eyes faster than he could stop them and he found himself pulled against Bruce's expensive suit.

Why was he crying?

Stupid jerk. He really did have it all. Pretty ladies at his beck and call. More than enough money than he knew what to spend on. An awesome house and a pretty awesome butler. He was smart and funny and, as far as Dick knew, could get anything he wanted. To top it all off he was the freaking Batman! And for some reason that gave him the right to work him like a dog. Training he'd said. Dick hated him. So much.

He couldn't stop.

He curled his fingers in the suit. Tightly balled fists. He wanted to say out of spite but... A loud sob escaped his throat as the man patted his back lightly. His chest burned and he couldn't breathe. It wasn't fair. Just so unfair. God was obviously trying to rub the ugly facts of life in his face. Setting him up with a guy who had it all. And what did he have? Nothing. No one. He sniffled and tried to hide his next sob but it came out sounding like he was crying out in pain.

It was getting worse.

But he knew he was just being unfair himself. Bruce was... nice even if he wasn't there all the time. And he didn't really mind the exercise. He felt guilty. That didn't really help. He just wished... Why couldn't Bruce at least try and be like his father?

When he finally stopped crying his face felt sore and swollen. He swallowed and stepped away from Bruce, looking down at the ground. He'd probably be mad that his suit was now ruined thanks to snot trails and tear tracks. Dick winced when he felt the heavy hand on his head. He peeked up at the man and was honestly surprised to see him smiling.

"I got you a gift."

It was fairly large, neatly wrapped in blue wrapping paper, and it even had a bow on the top of it. Dick forced a grin as he ripped into it, shredding the paper. He was a little disappointed when he finally uncovered a box that was filled with clothes. At least until he pulled it out. He frowned in confusion as he stared at the body suit.

"I don't... I don't understand," he said softly. He rubbed his thumbs back and forth over the fabric. It felt nice, slightly cool, and strong. Flexible, stretchy. He held it up by the shoulders and looked it over. If he didn't know any better he would have thought Bruce was asking him, in his own little way of course, to put on some sort of performance for him. His heart swelled at the thought of gripping another trapeze bar.

Bruce leaned down close to him and his lips twitched upwards in an attractive smile. "Batman told me he needed some extra help and wanted to know if I knew anyone who could keep up with him. I told him I might know someone. He's a little young but I'm certain he's smart enough to handle everything." Bruce was grinning now and he placed an hand on Dick's shoulder.

He didn't know what to say. How to respond. It was like his voice box had stopped working. Batman. He was going to work with Batman. And while he knew that Batman was just a guy, a guy who he happened to live with, he found that he was a lot more excited than he thought he'd be. If he'd even considered something like this happening, that is. At least now that training made sense.

Dick blinked rapidly and he could just barely feel the tight grin that was on his face. And before he knew it he'd wrapped his arms around his guardian's neck and was hugging as tight as he possibly could. It took a few moments but the man hugged him back and Dick's grin faded to a small smile. This felt right. And for the first time in a year he felt like it wouldn't be so bad to call this place home.

It was nice to just... let go. Although a lot more time than he'd originally thought had passed by. The sun was high in the sky and the thick clouds that were previously there had passed on to show clear skies. He felt... cleaner. Calmer. Happier.

"Shall we get lunch?" Bruce inquired, obviously amused.

Dick nodded happily and they started walking back towards the house.

"So, picked out a name? Every hero needs a name."

"Batkid! Oh! No! Wait, that's dumb! Uh... I'm working on it." Dick grinned.

This birthday wasn't so bad after all.

**Grimmy:**_ WOOT! I totally didn't beta this at all. Marshy started to but then she got lazy and BLAH. Anyways, this kinda feels like it's all over the place. No set focus y'know. Hopefully you all didn't get that impression. I'm pretty sure it didn't show but this was supposed to be Bruce trying to cheer Dick up. And, well, Dick is angry because Bruce wasn't being that father figure he wanted, at first anyways. I'm pretty sure there was something else I'm supposed to add here about the story but my mind is blank. So, if you have any questions or something, just review. And even if you don't I'd appreciate if you did review anyways. :) I always try to reply to each and every one of you._


End file.
